Always With You
by Ree
Summary: At 21, Kari can't stop thinking about TK...she never told him how she felt and regrets it. This is a songfic to S Club 7's "Never Had A Dream Come True." One word: Takari!!!!!


Always With You

_ _

Kari Kamiya looked out her apartment window at the drizzly rain and sighed. At 21, she was still the same lovable "Child of Light" she had always been. But she wasn't really. She was lonely. Her apartment was huge, and she had nobody to share it with. Sure, when she was younger she had figured she'd never be lonely. So many people cared about her…Tai, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Davis…but they were just friends. Of course, Davis had always tried to be more. But she had never cared for him like he cared for her. She knew she never would…for her heart belonged to Takeru. But he wasn't in her life now. And it was all her fault. After graduation, she had put her career first. It got her money, but no happiness. That wasn't it, though. She had cared for Takeru since she was a child. She never got the courage to tell him. Obviously the trait didn't run in the family. She'd always regret the fact that she had never told him how she felt.

If he was with her now, things would be different. Instantly, she chided herself. It was a waste of time to think about how things could be now or might have been. She knew it…but yet she couldn't let him go.

_ _

Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering)  
How it could be now, oh might have been (oh might have been)  
Oh this I know, but still I can't 

Find ways to let you go  
  


Takeru had always been there for her. He gave her the hope she needed. When she felt as though her light would never shine again, he was always there, supporting her to the end. He meant so much more to her than just a best friend. But he didn't know that…because she could never find the words to express her feelings. And to this day, he was still the first thing she thought about when she woke up…and the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep.

Gathering her raincoat, Kari walked out into the rain.

  
I never had a dream come true  
'Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you…ooh yeah…  
  


It had only been three years since she had seen Takeru. Three long, stressful years. It was like her memory had taken over and that was all she thought about. She seemed to lose track of time…she could sit staring off into space for hours at a time. She could never seem to look ahead into the future…only back to the past. She knew at the rate she was going, the future couldn't happen. She was still living in the past. No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her mind, she still thought about him 24/7. 

  
Somewhere in my memory   
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering)  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been)  
Oh this I know, but still I can't 

Find ways to let you go  
  


Still walking in the pouring rain, Kari found herself at the subway/train station. The rain seemed to be pouring down harder and harder. Kari was freezing cold and soaking wet when the 2:40 Express arrived. As the passengers filed out, she stared at the tracks until an idea crept into her head. The 2:45 Local would be arriving shortly. She sat down on the bench to wait. Without her hope in like, without her Takeru, her dreams were meaningless. Takeru would always be her Takeru…

The 2:45 Local sounded in the distance. Kari quietly got up and slowly moved near the railing. She didn't seem to notice the tall, athletic man who curiously followed her…

  
I never had a dream come true  
'Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  


As the 2:45 Local came closer and closer to the drop-off platform, Kari got ready. When it was within 50 feet of where Kari was, she said a prayer, summoned what strength she had left, and was about to jump when a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the platform. 

Bursting into tears and a fit of rage, Kari began swinging her fists until she realized she was pounding and sobbing onto and into the man's chest at the same time. "No! Leave me alone!" Realizing what she had almost done, she cried harder. Screaming to no one in particular, she choked out, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I let you down! I never told you…I had the chance but I never said anything. I still think about you day and night. I'll never forget you! I need your hope to guide my light! I try, but I can't let you go! I love you Takeru!" She looked up at the sky. "You always said if I missed you I could look at the sky and that somewhere, you'd be looking at it too! Why aren't you looking at it now? Why? Why?!"

"But Kari…I **am** looking at it…"

  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye, no no no no  
  


Kari gasped and looked up at the man she had been hitting for the past few minutes…the man whose shoulder she had been crying into…the man who had grabbed her arm and saved her.

His eyes were large and blue. They were the kind of eyes you could never forget. Kari knew those eyes.

"Ta…Takeru?" 

He smiled softly. "Hikari."

"Oh, Takeru! I thought I'd never see you again…I'm so so sorry…"

"Kari, it's okay. I'm just thankful that I saved you in time."

"Takeru, there's something I have to tell you. I've always cared about you for as long as I can remember. I love you with all my heart and soul. I never stop thinking about you. I wish I'd told you sooner."

"I wish you had too, Kari."

"Why?"

"Because I've spent half my life thinking about you Kari. I see pictures you've taken in magazines and articles you've written in newspapers. I have every single picture and article you've ever had published. I've never given up on you, Hikari. I never have and I never will. Hikari, I love you."

"I love you too, Takeru."'

After a brief moment of silence, Takeru spoke again.

"Come on, I need to get you in some dry clothes before you get sick."

They began walking hand-in-hand to Takeru's apartment.

"Takeru…?"

"Yeah?

"I never really had any of my dreams come true until today when I found you again."

"Me either, Kari…but you should know that no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always, and I mean always, be with you."

  
I never had a dream come true  
'Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
(never found the words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day   
(you're the one I think about each day)  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
A part of me will always be with you…

I hope you liked this! It only took me an hour to write, which is a short amount of time for me…well, review if you wanna…I'm not gonna beg you or anything…but feel free to comment…flames or whatever, I don't care…just let me know what you think, okay?


End file.
